The number of neurostimulation-electrode wires and their combined diameter often limits the number of electrodes that can be included in a neurostimulation lead. Further, electrically conductive electrode wires are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Accordingly, reducing the number of electrode wires, their combined diameter, and their susceptibility to EMI would be desirable.